


Moments of You

by Seliphra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Nervous Shiro, Shiro is in awe and Allura is amazing, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/pseuds/Seliphra
Summary: When Allura gets injured saving the day, Shiro can't help but try to take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for @wombatking on Tumblr! If you are interested in commissioning me, please check me out @seliphra on tumblr!

_One. Two. Three. Now!_

Shiro peeked around the corner, his eyes moving quickly as he counted out the number of drones that had him pinned down. The mission had started out simple enough, but somehow it had gone sideways in the middle of it. They had been planning for a short mission. Land, make contact with the locals, Allura would try and determine if the treaty she had with the Alderan's was still valid, and if it was they would be on their way, and if it wasn't they would try to renew it.

The first thing they had discovered after landing, was that the entire civilization had moved underground. There were elaborate and complex cave systems below the planets surface, more intricate than anything Shiro had seen before. They had found the nearest city thanks to the B. L. I. P. Tech, and down they went, on foot, for an hour long walk in.

At first the Alderan's had seemed kind and welcoming, even pleased to see them, though Lance kept saying he felt uneasy, and something had certainly felt off about it to Shiro too. Allura and Coran had returned to the ship to get some old documents after meeting with a couple of officials, and then it happened. One Alderan, terrified and very upset, had told them the Galra were already there, and waiting for them. That they were being lured into a trap. When Keith had immediately alerted Allura, naturally the Alderan's and the Galra had intercepted and now they were in the situation they were in. Split up, down different tunnels, and probably very, very lost without someone guiding them back in.

_Twelve sentries_. Despite being split up and Shiro being on his own, he was thankful for one small blessing. The other paladins at least had back up. Keith was with Lance, while Katie was with Hunk, though all four of them were as pinned down right now as he was. Twelve sentries but Shiro couldn't shoot them back, just wait and hope. He supposed this was the downside to not having a bayard like the other four. Shiro could fight with his arm just fine, but that did not help him much in this situation.

“Are you all still with me?” Shiro asked through the intercom. He didn't know what they were going to do about this, how they were going to get out alive. Or at least, how _he_ was going to get out alive this time. Shiro had told Keith to lead in his place, should anything happen to him, but Shiro found he would much prefer nothing happen to him. 

“We're still here Shiro. We can't get a shot on them though, they're shooting too much. Lance can't aim properly,” Keith's voice crackled over the intercom, his tone irritated despite the static though. It made Shiro smile a little. If Keith had time to be annoyed, then he was probably okay at the moment, and it meant he was not scared which was important. Keith tended to get more volatile and unpredictable when he was afraid, a way for him to hide his emotions a little.

“We got the same problem on our end! They're shooting so much Hunk can't get his shots out!” Pidge's voice was a little more panicky and had a little bit less in the way of static. Pidge and Hunk must be closer to him then, the signals in the tunnels they had been chased into were not good. Pidge was less calm sounding too than Keith, but Shiro expected that too. She was less likely to hide how she felt, especially since coming out to the rest of the group, knowing now they would always accept her.

“Okay. We need to think of a plan to get out of this. We can't count on outside help from the Alderan's, but we can still win this,” Shiro said. He wasn't sure _how_ exactly they would do that yet, but there had to be some way to do this. At any rate Shiro considered it his job to keep the younger Paladin's calm. They were his charges, after all, and he was their leader. A leader had to keep order, yes, but a leader also had to keep their team calm and their moral up. Shiro only hoped he was good at those, but Allura told him he was a natural leader, that he was always together. He very respectfully did _not_ agree with her on that one.

“How? We can't even get a look at them! They're gonna end up catching us!” Lance whined and Shiro could make out the sounds of lasers firing at them over the intercom. Lance was panicky, but Lance was usually more open with his emotions too, like Pidge. Except for with how homesick he was, but Shiro was not one to force Lance to open up either, and it seemed Coran already knew how to help him anyways.

“Okay, I'm thinking we just gotta charge 'em and-”

“Of course _you_ think that mullet, you're _crazy_ and I am _not_ charging a bunch of Galra droids!”

“Keith, Lance, stop fighting. Now is definitely _not_ the time for this. Do any of you have an estimate on how many there are? I have twelve droids on me, but it doesn't look like they're moving either. If one team can manage to get out, we can get out of this,” Shiro said. One team, just one of them had to get out and they might manage.

“We can't look, they're firing too much!” Pidge said, sounding almost irritated.

“Yeah! But I don't think they're coming closer either,” Hunk added in helpfully, sounding a little calmer. That one was a surprise, Hunk was almost never calm.

“Okay, I-” He cut off suddenly when he heard something new. The sound of -was that fighting? Shiro risked a peek out since the firing had stopped on him and his jaw dropped a little. Allura was definitely stronger than he guessed, and realistically, he had known that since she had busted through a door and physically thrown him across a pod bay through the closing doors of an escape pod, yet somehow it always surprised him too.

He was a little distracted too by how good she looked fighting, her hair up, that fierce look in her blue and pink eyes. She moved so fluidly, like her staff was one with her body, a mere extension of her self and Shiro felt his pulse racing again, though for a very different reason this time. Oh _God_ above he had it bad for Allura. So bad in fact that he only just realized the panicked sounding voices of his team in his ears through the intercom.

“Oh! I-I'm fine! Hang on. Pidge, Hunk, what are your coordinates, Allura and I are coming to you!” He said, finally thinking to leap out and help Allura fight the droids while Pidge and Hunk figured out their location. Shiro focused all his energy on the fight now, with winning and staying alive. It was not too long though before he relaxed, the drones in his area down, thanks to Allura swooping in to save the day, but he grew concerned when he saw Allura's expression, her face pinched in pain.

“Princess, are you alright? Were you hit?” He asked, going to her side to inspect any wounds she might have gotten during the fight.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a sprain I'm sure,” Allura insisted, favouring her right foot a little bit. A lot, actually, Shiro noted that Allura was not putting any weight on it at all.

“We have to get you back to the ship, come on, I'll help you-”

“Absolutely _not_ Shiro! I will be fine here, you go help the others, you can come back after for me. I'll take shelter over there, and I'll be just f-fine,” Her tone was final, the stumble on the last word of her order from pain no doubt, since her toes bumped the rock's under her feet.

“Fine. Okay. Let me at least help you there then, I don't think you just sprained it if it hurts this much,” Shiro insisted, moving to Allura's side to support her over to a safe spot to sit and wait for Shiro to return.

* * *

 

“I said I'm alright, I don't know why you're fussing so much Shiro,” Allura said, her arms crossed as she glared lightly at the Black Paladin, currently getting her a glass of water.

“Princess, you broke your ankle. You are not 'alright', you are _healing._ And since you would be fine if I wasn't pinned down, this is the least I can do.” Shiro insisted. Allura rolled her eyes, but smiled softly all the same, accepting the glass from Shiro. He was so stubborn sometimes! But that was what Allura loved about Shiro too. Or it was one of the many, many things she loved about him.

Once she had helped Shiro with getting out from the tunnel it had not taken Shiro all that long to free the other paladins and get them all out safely. They did _not_ stick around either to try and repair the alliance her father had once made with their leaders once they had made it back to the ship, and although Allura was disappointed in that, there was not a whole lot she could do about it either.

Keith and Lance had both suggested Allura simply use a healing pod for the break she had suffered, and Hunk and Pidge had attempted to explain how much energy the pods had to use to heal a person. Lance seemed to understand more or less, but Keith had simply looked very confused and given up on that suggestion. Shiro though, Shiro insisted on doting on her now.

Shiro had insisted on following her to her room, and awkwardly insisted on sleeping on the couch in her room too. The shade of red Shiro had turned while he said he would had been remarkable, and something Allura was genuinely impressed by. She had not known humans _could_ change colours after all, though it seemed it was indeed something they were capable of. Nothing as impressive as what she and Coran could accomplish of course, but all the same fascinating to behold. Now he was bringing her her meals and water and anything else she commented might be nice to have while she was not allowed to walk, and although Allura relished in getting Shiro's attention it was admittedly a little bit annoying after a week.

“You know, I suppose it's not so bad breaking one's ankle, if I get you hovering about all the time as a result,” she teased. She had found, in her boredom, that there were certain things that made Earthlings change colours. Shiro was the one she found the easiest to get to turn red though. Allura merely had to hint that she enjoyed having Shiro in her presence and he turned as red as a female prrkli-ar in summer! Sure enough too, now that she said she liked having him hovering and it made breaking her ankle worth it, Shiro was turning a delicate shade of pink.

“Just don't make a habit of it, princess,” Shiro said gently. It was sweet of him really, she thought. It was troublesome since Allura was sure she could do things just fine, but it was sweet that Shiro was so worried about her. Not to mention he was very nice to look at, even if his species had ugly ears and were physically quite weak. Allura supposed she could protect him though, and keep Shiro safe -more or less.

“Oh, don't worry Shiro. As nice as it is having you dote on me, it is a bit dull being stuck in one's room for a week. And I've another five to go,” she sighed and set the glass down before flopping back into her pillows.

“I could use a chair. Or my staff to walk about you know. It really is unnecessary for me to remain here, it seems a bit silly to just stay in bed,” Like a waste of time to her. There was so much Allura could be doing with her time right now after all! She could be fixing the castle, charting their next course of action, perhaps even finding them new allies in the fight against Zarkon! Instead she had been confined to her room and bed. At least she had really good looking company, even if probably not much would come of said company.

“You have wheelchairs?” Shiro asked, looking surprised. Allura raised an eyebrow though, confusion flaring up. Was this another one of those... Earthling things?

“What is a... a wheelchair?” Allura asked, and Shiro first looked confused, then amused, a small chuckle leaving him. Shiro always looked extra handsome when he smiled or laughed.

“It's a chair with wheels. On Earth people who can't walk for whatever reason use them. Sometimes it's temporary and sometimes it's permanent. I guess you don't have them after all then?” Shiro asked, his expression still one of amusement, though Allura suspected it was more at the misunderstanding than anything. Allura and Coran seemed to have a lot of those with the Earthlings on board after all.

“I suppose not, though we do have hover chairs. There are occasions an Altean can't walk either after all, I suppose I'm living one of them at the moment too, aren't I?” She sighed softly. A hover chair should be fine. And if Shiro said no, she would simply be forced to sneak out in order to get things done.

“Princess, I would be more comfortable if you would just focus on resting. Even you can't go forever,” Shiro's damned, sweet, concerned tone again.

“I do _not_ intend to 'go forever' as you put it, but I do need to do something! I do not believe I could bear another five weeks of doing nothing at all! Especially with you! I mean, I really like you, and you are so _bloody_ gorgeous it is hardly fair and... oh dear, I do not believe I meant to say that out loud,” Allura paused now. She had gone off on a bit of a tangent there, but Shiro looked surprised again now.

“You uh, you think I'm gorgeous?” He asked, his voice surprisingly squeaky compared to how he usually sounded. His apparent nervousness made Allura feel a little bit less embarrassed by that slip up, and the shade of red Shiro had just turned convinced her thoroughly that humans must be able to turn a colour other than red too. No one could be that red without intending it, surely.

“Well. You are. That's simply a factual thing Shiro,” Allura said. Her tone was stiffer and more nervous than she meant it to be, but it was apparently impossible to conceal how she felt entirely.

“I uh- I see. So um. Is it okay for me to say you're definitely the prettier one out of the two of us?” Shiro asked. It was uncharacteristic of Shiro to seem so nervous, but it really was kind of cute.

“Well, that's obviously true as well,” Allura said, averting her gaze now. This could have gone better than it had. Then again, Allura supposed it could have also gone far worse. Shiro had yet to outright reject her after all. Shiro gave a nervous laugh at that, and the sound made Allura glance back and smile shyly at him.

“Well, we're both on the same page at least. So would it be okay if I uh, kissed you some time?” Shiro asked, still sounding and looking nervous as could be. He was cute enough to make Allura feel a little bit breathless. And that request was something she never thought she would hear.

“I would like that very much, yes,” Allura said, really hoping he would maybe kiss her now. Shiro seemed a bit surprised by the acceptance, but he did come a little closer. He looked as shy as a child with his first crush in Allura's opinion, but it was very endearing. At first glance one would not think that Shiro could be so shy and kind. Allura smiled and patted the bed, indicating Shiro should sit down beside her for now.

“So um, if I did that _now_ that would be okay too right?” Shiro asked. Allura simply nodded, pleased that Shiro asked first, though Allura was much more pleased when he leaned in close to her. Allura's breath caught in her throat as Shiro's nose brushed hers, his metal arm gently brushing Allura's hair over her left shoulder. Shiro paused there too, for what felt like an eternity to Allura, and it was almost too much to bear, but then they both moved to close the gap, their lips brushing together almost uncertainly at first.

Allura's eyes drifted closed as their lips pressed together more firmly, her right hand finding Shiro's left arm and sliding up to his shoulder, then finally around his neck as their lips moved together. Shiro's lips were surprisingly soft too, and he felt so warm. Shiro pulled away all too soon for Allura's liking, though his smile was like the warmth of a sun to Allura too and she smiled at him a little shyly.

“So, about that hover chair,” Allura mumbled sheepishly and Shiro gave a small, happy laugh.

“Yeah, okay, but I'm still going to be right beside you okay?” He murmured softly.

“That would be more than acceptable. But not right now, perhaps we can arrange that tomorrow,” Allura said. Right now she would much prefer having Shiro beside her. Resting against him might be a bit nicer than the pillows after all, and Shiro would probably not say no to letting Allura cuddle up to him.

 


End file.
